Dear Diary:
by Asanra
Summary: A diary type story where Marron is in one dill of a pickel! Now that peopl are starting to figure it out, what will she do? Who will she turn to? What will she have when she`s at the end? Marron`s POV,please R&R!
1. Pah

Disclaimer: I do not promote any of the happenings in this fic and I do now own DBZ

Author`s Note: Ok all, this is a new thing for me so bare with me! In this fic, it is a journal entry type thing in Marron`s POV. Marron is in a downward spiral, engaging a all sorts of stuff that`s not good for an 18-year-old. Don`t get mad at me for writing this and if you do... I won`t really care because I warned you. 

Also, this fic is dedicated to Aerith Gainsborough, my beta reader. She`s a great author and all that too, so check out her stuff. Oh and Aerith, I didn`t have you beta this chapter because of the whole dedication thingy! I hope you like it as much as I do! I love ya, girl! 

Now, on with the story! I hope you all like it and please review!

November 15th

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could feel Damien in me. I wasn`t quite sure if he was moving or not; I guess that`s what happens when you`re extremely drunk and your boyfriend is having sex with you. I heard him scream my name and moan and then he was out of me. 

It was a struggle to open my eyes, but I had to. I looked at him, now next to me and sat up. 

"What are you doing, baby? You alright?" He was either as drunk as I was or he was beyond me.

"Mmm..." I nodded, which caused my head to ache. I needed a glass of water, an aspirin, and a place to vomit. "I`ll be back..." I mumbled as I stood and threw a pair of someone else`s pants on. (Don`t worry, I had most of my bra on). 

You`ld think that after living this life for almost 5 years, I would learn or I would at least make it look a little more smooth, but no. Taken, when you`re as wasted as I was, you don`t really give a damn about what you look like.

After expelling most of the foreign substances from my body, I walked back into the room I came from (who`s room? I have no clue) and threw a shirt on before pausing and taking it right back off; why would I want to sleep with a shirt on?

No one else had been very coherent when I had stumbled to the bathroom, so I decided it was more or less alright that I was trashed and about to re-pass out. Only this time I would pass out to sleep for a few hours before I woke up again with the urge to vomit.

I looked over at Damien who was now passed out with a slightly goofy smile on his face. (He always gets those after we screw and he`s smashed.) I threw a blanket over his mostly naked form before I laid down next to him and buried my face into his chest.

  
  


November 16th

Mum bitched at me when I got home around noon today because some of her beer was missing (which I remember watching her drink). Honestly, mum, beer isn`t my bag of chips: I stole your Jack Daniels, which I know you won`t notice.

"You got a letter or two yesterday. They`re in your room." Mum paused. "I`m going out tonight, so try to keep the house decent because he`s coming to pick me up here first." She hardly ever made much sense and she was always in the sack with a new guy.

I looked around the house. If you walked in, you would never guess that a drunken mother and her druggie daughter lived here. Which was the point since my parole officer wouldn`t care too much for all those unmentioned details. 

I walked into my room and laid down on my bed after I turned on some music. My hangover was still killing me, so I took a nap to hopefully lay it to rest.

About four hours later, I woke up and rid my body of the rest of the alcohol I had consumed. I slowly walked out to the kitchen before I notice that my mom was gone. 

My mind wandered back to the letters in my room, so I retrieved them before I walked outside in the now somewhat dark backyard of mine and sat down on the swing.

I opened one letter and stared at it with a blank face for a moment. "Who the hell was this from?" I mumbled before checking the envelope. Oh right; my uncle. I read his letter with little attention or ambition before I set it down and looked at the other envelope. 

It had no return address so I opened it slowly. Two pictures fell out, but I ignored them for the moment. Slowly, I unfolded the pieces of paper and stared at the handwriting for a moment. I knew that handwriting... it was from a long time ago, but it was familiar.

"Dear Marron," I read aloud."Hi, it`s me Trunks...Don`t drop this letter like I`m sure you almost did. I thought about you a lot last year and I decided it was time we became friends again. I know I left on a bit of a tangent, but I want to come out there to see you. Do you still have the same ambitions?" 

I laughed to myself. Yeah right. 

"I`m working at Capsule Corp. for my mom as I was destined to do long before my existence. I`ll be looking forward to seeing you this weekend. I`m coming out; I already talked to your mum and she said it was no problem..."

Was she drunk? I sighed before I continued. 

"I can`t wait to see you again. I miss your long hair and your bright eyes; you were always so damn pretty. I included a picture of me so you could see what I look like so you know what to expect. (Not much difference). Other than that, I`ve gotta go! I`ll see you on Thursday." Much Love, Trunks."

I looked over the letter again. This was the asshole that left me when I needed him the most. I`m not pretty anymore, Trunks, sorry to disappoint you. I picked up the pictures. One was of us when I was about 11: two years before I began my downward spiral. 

I touched the picture as a tear rolled down my cheek. I used to be pretty. Where were you when I needed you... when I _was_ pretty? Now when someone saw me, they saw a delinquent, which is more or less all I am. 

'I miss your long hair and bright eyes.' His words replayed in my mind and I had to fight back a sob. "I had cut all of my long hair off; it was now above my shoulders and I curled it out. And about my eyes... I think they lost their shimmer a long time ago. 

The phone began to ring, bringing me back from my little poor-me world. I set down the letter and walked into the house.

"Hey baby." Damien said half asleep (I could tell). "You wanna do something tonight? I hear Joe`s having a party tonight."

I didn`t know if my body could take another party like last night`s. "Is it going to be a big one? And what will they have there? I don`t know if I can drink a whole lot right now." I half grinned.

"Joe`s is big... if you wanna go to a smaller one, Uub`s having just a small party tonight. He told me he wanted us to come. They`ll have a couple bowls there, but not a lot of alcohol."

"That sounds like fun. You gunna pick me up?"

"You know it. Bring some clothes for me, please. I never went home this morning. I went over to my sister`s so mom wouldn`t shit a brick."

I smiled. "Yeah, I have some of your pants."

"And wear that little thing I like... You know what I`m talking about." I could hear him smiling on the other end.

"Ok babe, I`ll see you around seven?"

"Yup. Love ya."

"Love ya too." I hung up and walked back outside to examine the last picture. Trunks was right; his hair was a tad bit longer, but it was a picture of the same old Trunks.

I shivered as I collected my letters and walked into my house to get ready for tonight. 

Sometimes I think I lead a rock star life.

Author`s Note: Ok, I know it`s a bit more harsh than what I usually write, but I got the idea yesterday and I had to put it into action! Thanks all for reading and please leave a review even if it`s just a few words! And about the whole lemon part, I`m gunna try to keep it at a not-graphic level! Thanks again!

* Warm fuzzies *

  
  



	2. Hello Stranger

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Author`s Note: Hey all! Sorry it`s taken me so long to update, but I`ve just been busier than usual! But my concert is over and then I just have to enter my spreads (that`s right: Mine, because we`re doing the part that I`m an editor for) and then I`m about done and I should be updating more often!

Thanks so much for being patient, dudes, and thanks even more for reviewing! It really does make my day. Also, big squeezy hugs to my beta, Aerith! You know I couldn`t do this without ya, gal!  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
November 18th   
  
  
I stared blankly ahead of me as I walked down the path to the student parking lot. Not only was I still slightly buzzed from last night, but Trunks was supposed to be showing up today. What does he want with me?   
  
Damien tightened his grip on my hand as we got closer to the lot. I don`t remember telling him about Trunks, but I think he knew something was wrong; I`ve been touchy since I got Trunks` letter.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed a strand of purple hair, but resisted the urge to look. Quite honestly, I have no desire to speak to him.   
  
Like I mentioned before; he left me when I needed help the most.  
  
I didn`t look up, but I know I walked right past him. I could smell the Nautica that he always wore and I could feel his eyes on me. I think I heard him sigh too. I`m not sure.  
  
I needed a joint right about now.   
  
Damien kissed me goodbye at my car and walked over to his friend`s car to catch a ride home. Then Trunks made his move.   
  
He departed from the crowd and walked up to my car as I climbed in.  
  
"Hey there stranger." He forced a smile. "Am I really that hard to miss?" He sounded a little hurt, but what does he think he knows about heartache or pain?  
  
"Sorry... Didn`t see you." I didn`t bother with a fake smile.   
  
I`m not a fake person.  
  
"What, no hug?" His smile faltered for a moment before I replied.  
  
I stood and allowed him to embrace me. For a moment, it felt like things hadn`t changed a bit. He was so warm and smelt of good things that brought me back to my innocence that had been lost long ago.   
  
But he wouldn`t know about that,now would he?

We chatted a minute before he got in my car and we drove back to my home. Mum wasn`t home, but since it was Trunks, no nasty intentions were put into action like they would have been, had he been Damien.   
He tried to dig up some information on me as we sat in the semi silence (I had Good Charlotte playing). I was proud of myself though; I didn`t let anything very personal slip out. He couldn`t know... He obviously had a different perception of me than what I was.   
  
He thought I was the same person as when he left. Again, Trunks Briefs, you are wrong.   
  
"So who are you seeing right now?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow. He would probably criticize me on Damien, but who the hell really cares?   
  
"I`m seeing this boy." I said as casually as I knew how. "Damien."  
  
"That boy with the spiked black hair you were holding hands with?"  
  
"Yeah." Ok, next subject. "Who are you seeing?"  
  
"No one, officially. I`m dating a couple of girls right now, but it`s not exclusive or anything." The player smiled like he was really something. "I haven`t quite found Miss Right yet, so I`m just doing what I can."  
  
And who you can.   
  
Thankfully, Mum walked through the door before I had a chance to put in my two cents. I stood and went out to help with the food. Mmm... I like food.  
  
Mum was fussing over Trunks when I came back in. I swear, Mum, he`s the same bastard he was before. Now, he`s just... well, still sexier than any guy I had ever laid my eyes on.   
  
I mentally slapped myself. I`m over Trunks. He`s a bastard goodie-good and I`m a druggie bastard. (In a way, anyways; I know who my father is... sorta... I just haven`t seen nor heard from him since I was about four).   
  
Besides, I was with Damien. As long as I have my one person and my suppliers, I`ll be ok.  
  
Sometime between four and seven, the night slipped away and Mum stopped fussing over Trunks to go on yet another 'date'. I imagine she`s trying to impress Trunks so he`ll tell his mum that my mum is a wonderful person. Or something like that.  
  
Then it was me and Trunks again. Alone. I mentally cursed whoever was having a fair share of laughs at my expense and tried to think of things to talk about that didn`t involve me.   
  
Thankfully, the phone rang as Trunks began to talk about what I wanted to do after high school. I jumped up and silently thanked Damien.   
  
"You up for a party tonight, babe?" He sounded anxious.  
  
"What`s up with you? Your mum riding your ass?" I laughed, earning a questioning look from the purple haired wonder sitting a few yards away from me.  
  
"You have no idea! She`s being bitchier than normal, and that`s pretty bad. Could I at least come over or something?"  
  
"Err... I`m not sure that`s such a good idea, hun. I think the first plan would be better." I glanced swiftly at Trunks, who looked away quickly.  
"Ok, I`ll come pick you up in about thirty... I gotta change." He paused. "Are you all right? I mean... you`re being awful quiet over there."  
  
"I`m fine. I`ll explain when you get here. Love ya." And I hung up after he assured me that he loved me too.   
  
"Busy night?" Trunks asked without looking up from his jacket pocket that he was obviously messing with, trying to look uninterested.  
  
"Sorta. You wanna go to a party?" I smiled faintly.  
  
It may have been me, but it seemed as f a dark look fell over his usually light features. Like he`d had a bad experience or something like that. "No, but you can go ahead. Parties aren`t really my thing these days."  
  
I shrugged and went to my room to change. I put on my short-ish pink skirt with the black lace trimming and my black tank top that showed my belly button ring (pink jewel of course) and a pair of black converses.   
  
I walked back downstairs and I could almost swear that Trunks did a double take. Granted, he`s never seen my 'bad girl' side.  
  
I had to bite my lip. Once again, I was finding myself attracted to him. Damn.  
  
Good thought in, bad thoughts out. And repeat.  
  
The doorbell rang, bringing me out of thoughts of doing bad things with Trunks to meet my true love. I waved goodbye to Trunks and walked out the door, clinging onto Damien.  
  
He opened my door like a gentleman (which I know he is not) and kissed me before he climbed in and we sped off in the direction of Uub`s house.  
  
Sometimes it just feels so good to be so bad.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: OK, that`s all for now! I hope it was good for you and that you...liked it * grins * (Sorry, words fail me.) Oh, and a special little thing for me, that I thought I would like to share with yall, I got accepted to my first choice college! Woo-hoo! * does the happy dance * Thanks for reading and please review!

Asanra


	3. Guilty

Author's Note: Hey all! Yay! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but my computer crashed so I had no way to type up my chapters! Anyways, here is chapter three to Dear Diary! I hope you all like it and please please review. Which reminds me, big squeezy hugs and stuff to all of you cool people out there who have reviewed so far!

Also, big hugs and junior mints to my beta, Aerith. Go read her stuff if you aren't already!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I don't promote any of the bad stuff in this fic

November 19th  
  
I stumbled through the front door at about three this morning after Damien dropped me off at home. Trunks was asleep on the couch wearing (from what I could see) a blanket.  
  
I walked to my room and passed out the second my head hit the pillow.  
  
  


My bed sunk in slightly, awakening me from my euphoric state of non-being. I opened one eye slowly and narrowed it at the offending person who had the nerve to bring me back to consciousness.  
  
Three guesses as to who it was.  
  
"Morning, sunshine." He was all to happy to be awake.  
  
"Ya know, normal people don't smile at…" I glanced at my alarm clock. "Nine in the morning." I closed my eye in a weak attempt to return to my slumber before my down comforter was pulled off my already cold body.  
  
I'm not sure exactly how to write the noise I made, but I'm sure it sounded something like an animal being tortured because even Trunks winced.  
  
He waited for my howling to cease before he leaned over and smirked. (One of his sexiest traits, I hate to admit it.) "I'll go start your shower."  
  
What the hell? Is he my mother? (Of course not, mum would never act this normal.) "Listen, Trunks, I may be slightly indisposed at the moment, but I am well able to draw my own shower."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, but still kept his smirk. "I think we need to talk. How about lunch later on at Jordie`s?"  
  
Shit.  
  
I started to panic. We're not even going out, but when I hear the famous 'we need to talk' line, I get the same red flags that every other girl gets.  
  
"Wha..?" I closed my eyes a moment and when I opened them he was gone. Great. Just great.  
  
I managed to drag my carcass out of bed and into the bathroom. After a short shower, I wrapped my robe around me and stared at the mirror for a minute.  
  
What the hell? I'm not even pretty! Why does he have to even care? That would make my situation so much simpler! I could just have my kicks and not worry about the straight-edges.  
  
But no. He has to have the same damn determination that his father passed onto him.  
  
After about an hour, I managed to get dressed and look decent, if I do say so myself. I looked myself over in the mirror once more. I'm not pretty, but I don't think I'm fugly either.(F-in ugly for those of you who don't know the lingo). I had on my blue  
jeans, my black converse, a red tank top with a black zip up hoodie. And my hair was just flipped out like normal, (the whole shortness thing prevents me from my more innocent pigtails).  
  
I walked down the stairs as casually as I knew how to. Trunks was leaning against the wall, looking better than ever and I had to focus to keep the naughty thoughts from taking over my poor little mind (which is quite often in need of a good scrubbing).  
  
He looked at me and smiled. Not smirked, smiled. "Wow. You sure clean up pretty."  
  
"You sayin' I'm ugly the rest of the time?" I almost laughed.  
  
He smiled again and I lost myself in his cornflower eyes. God, he has beautiful eyes. Far better than Damien. Holy shit! Where did that come from???  
  
We drove in almost total silence till we got to Jordie`s. We went inside and waited for our food. I swear, why do I always get stuck in the positions?  
  
And then he just sits there, staring at me with those eyes. I felt like they could just burn right through me.  
  
I know, I know; I have a problem. 'My name in Marron and I have a problem. I love Trunks Briefs…I mean…I love his eyes… I mean…' Break the scene as Marron breaks down in hysterical tears.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" The tablecloth suddenly became very interesting. Thankfully, even more so than his eyes.  
  
"Well..." He looked at his hands. "I just haven't seen you in forever. I still care about you…even if you don't feel the same." He sighed. "I miss being around you."  
  
A sudden urge to scream and cry and laugh all at the same time hit me like a ten ton semi, but it washed away rather quickly. (Thank goodness-I've made enough scenes this month and I don't think my parole officer would appreciate another.)  
  
I did something I never thought I could do. I swallowed my pride and acted like nothing had ever gone wrong; that he had just come home from a long vacation and now we were simply catching up on the past five months and not the past five years.  
  
My phone rang halfway through a discussion about the Pan-Uub-Bra love triangle (which, might I add, is still in full effect, in some ways).  
  
"Hey babe. Uub`s having another shin-dig tonight. You up for it?"  
  
I wanted to say no. I really did. But I don't know if I know how to… not to Damien. "Uhhh.. I'm kinda busy right now, Day. I'll get back to you when I get home." I hung up before he had the chance to protest.  
  
"So you're really into the party light, aren't you?" He was looking at his glass of water now.  
  
I nodded slowly. "Yeah. It's about all I've got left… that and Day" (Damien) "Though…" I lowered my voice as if Damien was sitting behind me. "I don't know how much longer I'll have him."  
  
"Hmmm…I don't really do the whole party thing anymore." I was reminded of the dark look he got when I asked him to the party last night.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He looked up at me, and I could see something in his eyes, some sort of emotion I didn't recognize  
  
He sighed and I wished I hadn't asked.   
  
"Right when I moved to Brick City, I did the party thing to…clear my mind. Basically, I met someone there. He was a great guy; a true friend. Basically, to make a long story short, some kid snuck in some acid and ecstasy. My friend's drink got spiked and…lets just say I really miss him."  
  
I think I caught a tear forming in his eye, but he blinked hard before I could tell. Up until here, I was planning to tell him about everything; the drugs, the sex, the alcohol. Everything.  
  
Now I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.  
  
Thankfully, the waitress brought our food and we didn't have the chance to talk till we were in the car.  
  
"You're going to another party tonight, aren't you?" His voice was low, almost sad.  
  
I looked at him a moment and frowned. "I don't know. Day wants me to…" I trailed off and looked out the window. "You're more than welcome to come if you like."  
  
"Sorry, Marron, but I can't. But you go and have fun." He paused. "But not too much fun."  
  
I thought of one of my older quotes.  
"Speed, weed, rock and rock.  
Drugs, sex, birth control.  
Life's a bitch and then you die,  
So screw it all and lets get high."  
  
I could go for a pick-me-up right about now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, that`s all for right now! I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think! I promise I`ll love you forever and ever! * grins * 

Until next time!

Asa


	4. Lost

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me forever and a week to update, but yet again, I've been busy as all hell. Big thanks to all of you who reviewed and big hugs to my beta, Aerith, who is out of town *sniff sniff*. But I hope this chapter meets your satisfaction! I`ll see ya at the end!

~Asanra

November 21st

I don't really remember much of anything that happened on the night I went out with Damien. I remember going to the party and trying to stay away from the heavy stuff. Damien pretty much left my side for a while to go get us a hook-up and see if there were any empty rooms that night so we could both get totally shit-faced.

I remember seeing some guys a little older than me doing acid over by the T.V. Moreover, I can't remember why, but I wanted to get out of there. 

Next thing I knew, Day was back and he had our drinks. I sat on the sofa next to him with my head on his shoulder and silently sipped at my bliss.  I started to feel kinda icky, so I decided to ask Day what it was, exactly, that I was drinking.  

"Day, baby?" I don't think my voice has ever sounded that small. 

"Mmm?" He looked down at me and I noticed that his eyes were pretty glazed over already. "You want more to drink, babe?"

I shook my head no and stood up, causing him to raise an eyebrow. I needed to find Uub. 

After searching for almost half an hour, (and it wasn't easy seeing as I had a foreign substance in my blood), I finally found him and sat down next to him on the porch. 

He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head, as an older brother probably would have done.  I closed my eyes and drifted into a half-sleep. I could hear everything around me, but I don't think I could react. 

I remember waking up a little later and having Damien's arm around my stomach. I looked into his eyes and they were a little clearer. 

Before I could get a word in though, he stood up and took my hand. "Come on, baby. I have a surprise for you."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't protest and followed him into Uub`s room. "What is it, Day?" I sat down and felt my eyelids getting heavy.

"Close your eyes." He instructed in a voice so low and husky that I could barely hear him. "Then open your mouth."

I did and he put a small tablet on my tongue. He then closed my mouth and kissed my neck. 

The tablet began to dissolve instantly and tasted mostly like pixie-stix. A weird, blissful feeling overtook my senses and my little red flags began to go up. Nothing has ever sent me into euphoria that fast.

I opened my eyes and looked at Day. "What was that?" It was more of a demand than a question. 

He smirked. "I was able to get some X from one of my buds. I told him you had never tried it."

I stood up, enraged. "I _know_ I've never tried it. Day, you know I do not do X. It's too dangerous." 

I could tell that he was already feeling the effects of the X because he was looking at me 'that way'. I opened the door and headed to the bathroom; I was going to be sick.

Ten minutes later, I finished hugging the jon and returned to the party. I had to get out of there. Trunks. I could call him and he would come and get me out of here. 

But first, I needed to rest. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. Then my world went black.

Pretty shoddy way to leave off, don't ya think? Put it this way, if it wasn't for Uub, I may not be here now and if it wasn't for him, you'd never know what happened. So here's what he told me. (When he says 'you', he means me, Marron. And when he says 'me' or 'I', he means him. Got it? Good.)

You'd been acting pretty weird all night. Like you didn't have any desire to be there. Anyways, you were around and then you`ld be gone, I'm assuming mostly due to Damien. 

You left for a while and for some strange reason, I worried about you. I never really worry. I feel you can pretty much take care of yourself, but I had a gut feeling something was not right. 

I went back to the party and tried to push the warning in my head out of my thoughts. About an hour later, you came out of my room and threw up in the loo. 

You sat on the couch next and then you passed out. I started to freak out `cause I couldn't tell if you were breathing or not. I walked over to you and you were barely inhaling. 

I picked you up, carried you outside, and placed you in my car. Something was wrong and I didn't know what. I had seen Damien passed out, so I knew he would be of no help to me. 

Then it hit me: Trunks was in town. I could take you home and he would know what to do. 

So I drove you home and left you in the car as I went in to get Trunks. 

I knocked and he finally opened the door. "What's up?" He asked through half-closed eyes. 

"It's Marron. Something's wrong with her and I'm not sure what."

He pushed past me and got you out of my car before I could tell him anymore. He took you into the house and I watched him as he gently laid you down on the couch. 

I walked in and closed the door behind me.  You mumbled something under your breath but he shushed you and swept your hair out of your eyes.

He looked at me and I felt my insides melt; Trunks and I used to be tight, but I know how he feels about you. 

"Who did this?" Simple, yet as complicated as a rubrics cube. 

I lowered my eyes. "I think it was Damien. I don't know though."

He looked back at you and nodded. I'm sure he knew, but he wanted to hear it. Hear that you hadn't done this to yourself purposely.

"Thanks, Uub. I'll have her call you and thank you when she comes around."

I forced a smile and shook my head no. "It's not necessary. She needed help and I just happened to be there."

He nodded then turned his gaze back to you. I could be wrong, but I think he was looking at you longingly. 

Then I left, and you know what happened from there. You woke up in the morning and Trunks was still right there. Big surprise, right? 

I'm just glad you're okay. 

And now back to me, Mazzie. I'm ok now. Just tired and confused. What do I do about Trunks... What do I do about me?

I wish I understood me. 

A/N: Ok, how was it? Tell me your thoughts exactly. Lemme know what you liked and didn`t like so I can my make my writing better for you guys! Thanks for reading and please review!

Asa


	5. Revelations

**Author's Note: **Hey all! Sorry it took me a while to update again. Big thank you`s to everyone who has reviewed so far! It really does mean a  lot to me. Just as a small head's up, I'm going to be out of town for a week in March (the 15th through the 21st… I think *grins*) Ummm…yesh. I think that's all… just a great big thank you to my beta, Aerith! These things would be much more unbearable if it weren't for you! *grins* I hope the chapter is good and please everyone review!

**Disclaimer**: I no own, you no sue

~*~*~

  
**November 22nd  
**  
After I woke up, the world was a blur to me. Everything made me hurt; the light gave me a headache, noise made me sick, standing made me dizzy.  
  
The phone rang once and I thought my ears were going to explode. Is this what X was supposed to do to you? I wish I didn't need to know. I wish I had never gone to that damn party.  
  
I wish Trunks wasn't being the perfect boyfriend…especially since he wasn't mine. I swear, that boy is odd. He was acting as if I could drop dead at any moment.  
  
"Trunks… " I mumbled at him as he was walking into the kitchen. "You're making me dizzy from watching you… Come sit with me and keep me company."  
  
He raised an eyebrow but did as I had asked him. Trunks plopped down next to me on the couch and put my legs across him so I could still lie down.  
  
Then we got to talking. We talked about damn near everything; school, weather, clothes, jobs, Damien…  
  
"I gotta ask you, Marron. Why did you waste your time with that creep?" He was looking into my eyes and I don't think I could have lied to him if my life depended on it.  
  
"Because he gave me what I thought I needed." Trunks raised an eyebrow and I decided to clarify myself. "Well, it started out that he was just there when I 'needed' someone to hold on to me. Then I found out that he smoked too and he could give me the weed  
that I 'needed'." There was no point in holding back now. "I guess he was just a boyfriend… or whatever you want to call him… because of convenience."  
  
"Mm-hmmm." He was looking into his lap and I could tell that he had a question on his mind that he was scared to ask. He looked up and I caught his eyes. "You'll probably slap me for this… but did… did you guys have sex?"  
  
Am I good or what?   
  
"Yeah. We had sex." What can I say? I'm blunt. "He wasn't my first though, if that's whatcha wanna know."  
  
"How many guys have you been with?"  
  
Ok, I am not a tramp, but I've slept with a few people. Moreover, I planned to keep the 'I'm not a tramp part clear'. "I slept with three people total… but one of them doesn't count." I had to look down before I went on because the shame overwhelmed me. "I was raped when I was thirteen."  
  
I heard him catch his breath. "By who?"  
  
I looked back up at him. "Jason. Jason Torte."  
  
A wave of anger quickly swept over his face. "He was my friend… my best friend."  
  
"I know… but after you left, there was no one who would hold him back. No one knew but me... and then Uub and Pan because they were the only ones I trusted. They talked me into getting put on birth control." It didn't sound like something Marron Chestnut  
would say. "I've been on birth control now for about three years."  
  
I sat up and stared ahead with, no doubt, a blank look. I could remember all the things I had just talked about.

I had pushed them out of my mind and pretended they had never happened, but now they were there again… but now they didn't hurt as bad.  
  
"This isn't how I saw my life when I was still growing up. None of this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to fall in love and have a perfect little kid that looked like me and my beautiful husband and we were just supposed to be happy." I felt tears  
forming in my eyes and wiped them away.  
  
I'm sure Trunks didn't know, but I had just told him my fantasy of his life joined with mine from when we were much younger. Of course, I left out the pieces where my child had lavender hair and my eyes and the last name . But he didn't need to know  
that; it would probably never happen; especially now.  
  
I looked over at him and he was thinking; I could tell. "How many girls have you been with… " Enough about me for while.  
  
He looked up, shocked, I think. "Five."  
  
"Did you love them?" I know, I pry way too much, but I couldn't help it.  
  
He opened his mouth and then closed it before thinking of what to say. "No. I didn't. It was all fun."  
  
I nodded before returning to my own thoughts. I looked at the clock and to my amazement, the day was almost over; it was 8:27pm.  
  
I looked at him and almost felt bad about the question; he looked almost guilty. I'm not sure if it was the effects of the drug, but he looked really good. His hair was sticking out in odd positions and his eyes were larger than normal.  
  
I laid down again, this time; I let my head rest in his lap. I closed my eyes and I could feel him running his soft fingers through my hair.  
  
The phone rang and he gently lifted my head so he could answer it. I heard him say something along the lines of 'Yeah, she's doing better? `real tired.'  
  
I looked up in time to see him hang the phone up. I'm guessing it was either Panny or Uub.  
  
He smirked down at me with my raised eyebrows. "Goten. I called him while you were sleeping this morning. He sends his love and demands that you come out to visit us sometime soon."  
  
I smiled. I miss my friends. Namely Trunks and Goten. Geez, we were the ultimate trio; then we made friends with Pan and Uub and Bura joined and we were the all time trouble-causers. Good times.  
  
I moved my legs up to my body and Trunks sat down next to me. He looked at and smiled lightly with a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. It was as if he needed something.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and we caught each other's lips. I let his tongue explore my mouth as I pulled him down on top of me and let him take a hold of me.  
  
  
  
I may be a lot of things, but crude is not one of them… well, not right now at least. Lets just keep it clean: me and Trunks made love and lets just say it was the most love I have ever felt.  
  
Maybe things will turn around for me now?  
  
  


~*~*~

**A/N: **Ok, that`s all for now. I hope I didn't make anyone upset with all that! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks again and I`ll try to update within a week if I can! *grins*… but you know me!  
  


Asanra  
  
   
  



	6. Consequences

Author's Note: Hey all! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I went to Cali for a week and I've just been really busy. My dance that my friend and I made up is going to be performed in my concert by yours truly! *does the happy dance* But I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

December 6th

I woke up sick again today.  I've been sick for the past two weeks; I think I have either mono or the flu. Either way, I think I've thrown up more than my weight in sprite and plain toast (that's what my dad used to make me eat when I was sick as a little kid). 

I've only gone to school a few days since Trunks was here, and I somehow managed to avoid Day. I don't think I can see him; I think I'm actually afraid of him. How sad is that?

On the subject of Trunks... Jeez, where to start? Well, I suppose he wants to come back out here next weekend to see me. Only thing is, is that I know I'll want to fool around again. And I doubt he'll be against the idea. 

I still can't believe we did 'the nasty' as Pan would have called it. Moreover, I can't bring myself to say it out loud: I slept with my childhood best friend. 

I can't help but shudder: it sounds too cliché. 

Somehow, I dragged my carcass out of bed and into the shower (after a brief meeting with the porcelain god). Eventually, I was dressed and had rid my mouth of any traces of halitosis. 

I wandered into the kitchen and was about to drink some more of that nasty red Gatorade shit when my mum walked into the room and looked at me all weird. 

"I made a doctor's appointment for you today. You prolly just have mono, but this way you can get some medication."

I raised an eyebrow. Was my mum actually acting like a mum? 

Stand back, I may go into shock.

After feeling my mum's forehead for any traces of fever, I made my way up to my room and called Pan-chan so I would have someone to go with me to the doctor's office. 

I'm deathly afraid of doctors, much to my dismay. Pan-chan has always been my escort to the place where they dress in all white and put (shudder) needles into my poor little arm. 

So after about two hours before my appointment, an hour in the car on the way to the office and an hour and a half in the waiting room, I was finally in the creepy little white room. And what was I doing? You guessed it: waiting. Waiting to hear the doctor tell me not to kiss any more boys because I got mono. 

"So are ya scared?" Pan smirked. She loves making me nervous. Some best friend, huh?

I was about to punch her when the creepy man in the white jacket walked in with his creepy little smile. 

"Miss Chestnut?" He looked from me to Pan. 

"That's me." I stood reluctantly and the tests began.

When I got home, there was a message on my voice mail from Trunks. "Hey Mazzie. I was just calling to see what's up. I'm heading out there right now, so if you're not home... uhhh, then I don't know. But I should be there by about five tonight. See ya soon!"

Why does he hafta just drop by? Isn't he a president of a major company or something? Because I sure don't remember Bulma letting him leave whenever. 

Pan had stayed over at my house for about an hour before Trunks` convertible pulled into my driveway. As he walked up to the door, Pan opened it and left, giving him a knowing look and a mischievous smile at the same time. 

"Hey," he smirked at me and pulled me into a warm hug. He smelt like Nautica (my favorite) and his skin was smooth against my own. 

"Hey there, trouble." He kissed my cheek and tightened the hug. 

"Is your mum home?"  He almost whispered.

Yeah, I know what he had in mind. 

"No, she went out on a 'date'." I smirked as we slowly backed into my house. Once inside, I saw my fat black cat run down the hallway.

Wait a minute... when did Trunks and I become an item? Because I would really like to know. Last time I checked, we were distant friends... then we were doing the nasty on my couch... and now we were making out by my front door. 

Boys suck.

Nevertheless, jeez, he was good at it. I don't think any guy has ever made me feel this important during the whole sex spiel. He was a giver, I'll tell you that.

He picked me up in his arms, all wedding-style, and carried me down the hall to my room. I'm guessing he either guessed lucky or remembered because there are three rooms at the end of the hall. 

He set me down on my bed and climbed on top of me. I couldn't do it though. 

"Trunks, I need to talk to you." I sat up a little, pushing him up with me.

He kissed my neck gently. "No Marron, I'm not using you. I wouldn't drive for six hours to sleep with someone and have it end with that."

That was good to know, but not what I needed to say. "No, Trunks. Look at me."

He raised his cornflower eyes at gazed at me. God he has the most gorgeous bedroom eyes. Ok, Marron, it's now or never. And I knew if I didn't tell him now, I never would.

"Trunks..." I bit my lip. This was it; all or nothing. "I'm pregnant."

.

A/N: Ok, I'm sure everyone saw that coming a mile away, but I'm not done yet! *grins evilly*. Other than that, I hope everyone enjoyed the chappy! Please please review because it really does motivate me to update faster (and you all know I need all the motivation I can get! ^_~ ) Until next time!


	7. Tests

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters and sadly, I'm not making any money for writing this. 

Author's Note: Hey all! Yay! I updated this really quickly, huh? Yeah, you guys can thank Winged Angel for that. I held up my end of the deal. *grins* Ok, I know the ending of the last chapter was extremely predictable. But don't worry-I have much more planned for this fic than the traditional 'Trunks knocks Marron up, so they get married'. It's gunna go much deeper than that!

Anyways, big hugs to my beta Aerith, as always and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

December 6th (still)

Trunks looked at me for a moment without saying anything. I was about to ask him if he heard me when his face broke into a smirk.

"Very funny, Maz. You really shouldn't joke around like that." He ran his fingers through my hair nonchalantly and rested his head on my shoulder.

I placed my hand on his chin and directed his eyes towards mine. "I'm. Not. Joking." I nodded my head slowly to give more emphasis to what he thought was a joke. 

His eyes widened ever so slightly and he stood up somewhat quickly. "I think I'm going to be sick." With that, he walked very quickly into my bathroom where I could hear him actually throwing up. 

Yeah, some father _he'll make._

The nagging little voice in the back of my head, (What's it called? My conscious?), made a very good point. 'If it _is his child...'_

Trunks had better hurry up; I think morning sickness mixed with a bad ordeal of truth at night equals vomit and a sore throat. 

After he was finished _and_ after _I_ was finished, he sat down on my bed and stared off into space with a vacant stare for about five minutes or so. 

"You're really serious, aren't you?"

Gee, ya think? I sighed. "Yes Trunks, I'm very serious." I sat down next to him and allowed my head to fall into my waiting hands. 

"But... how can you tell? I mean... has it even been long enough for you to miss your, ummm...cycle?" He blushed slightly and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. 

"Trunks... don't you listen to anything? I told you; I've been on birth control for a really long time. I don't remember the last time I had my 'cycle'."

"Well... if you're on birth control... then how could you get pregnant?" 

Lets see; I climbed on top of myself and started going away. Guys can be such morons.

In reality, I hadn't given it much thought. However, I did have two things that would support me in my argument. "Well, the X I took may have rendered the pill useless. That, plus the fact that Damien may be (here's hoping he is) sterile, means that the pill could have just never worked and I've never given it much thought."

He stood up and paced my room for a moment, obviously engrossed in thought. Watching him made me tired, so I lay down on my side and watched him from there.

I guess I'm getting lazy, huh?

"I think we should do another test. The last one may have been a fluke." He looked at me and I could see the desperation in his eyes. He was clutching at straws. 

"I am NOT going back to a doctor's office. I already did that once this year." I shuddered again. 

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. "Well, Mazzie, if you are prego, then you'll be seeing a doctor a lot more from now on." He was smiling and I got the feeling that he found my doctor-phobia amusing. 

Shit... I hadn't thought of that.

After a moment of frantic thinking, I came to a conclusion for his problem. "Then go to the store and buy a home pregnancy test."

He stood and grabbed his keys off my dresser. "I'll be back in a few." He turned to walk out my door, but then turned back around and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

Did I ever mention that he could be a great guy? No? Ok, well... he has the ability to be a good guy... every once in a while... when he's not being an ass. 

He walked back through my door and tossed the bag with the test in it unceremoniously next to me after mumbling something along the lines of 'damn expensive piece of plastic...' 

I walked into my bathroom, hiked up my skirt and took the test. I swear, I have never taken an easier test or one that was more important to my future.

I set the little thingy on the counter and walked back into my room where Trunks had taken my place on my bed. He looked up at me and I felt my insides turn to slush from his eyes. 

Sitting down next to him, I let him pull me into his arms while we waited. We had a while; those things take about an hour to two. 

I closed my eyes and next thing I knew, I was asleep. 

I woke up and looked at the clock: 8:46 pm. I rolled over and found that Trunks was no longer in my bed. 

I forced my exhausted body to stand and wandered into the kitchen where Trunks was (surprise, surprise!) sitting at the table. 

He looked at me and forced a small smile, if that's what you could call it; it was really more of a corner of his lips curving up very slightly. 

I didn't smile back, but walked to the table and sat down next to him, resting my head on his sturdy shoulder. 

"So... Am I a mommy?"

He sighed. "More importantly...to me, anyways... Am _I the daddy?"_

A/N: Hey again! Ok, I was gunna post this earlier, but I think I'm getting either A) Mono or B) Strep... *sighs* All I know is that the little gland in my throat is swollen and my throat is killing me (severely). I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please please review. I was gunna do reviewer thank-you`s, but like I said, I'm not feeling very well. 

2nd A/N: I started a new fic; it's a Marron/ Gohan ficcy. You can find it under my profile thingy. Oh, and I'm just waiting on the beta for Time and Reason and then the next chapter will [Finally] be up.

That's all and thanks for reading (more thanks if you reviewed *smirks*)

~Cassi


	8. Names

Author`s Note: Ok, I know. No real note here.  I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I`m leaving for Flag in 5! Love much!__

December 9th

Boys are so dumb. Trunks went home the other day, but he should be back tomorrow. He told me he _had_ to tell his mum and see if she had any ideas about that we should do. 

We lets see: we should _not_ have had sex and we should _not_ being telling people about this yet. Bulma is going to loose so much respect for me out of this.

I looked around my room. It was a teenager's room; band posters on the wall, shit under the bed, dirty clothes on the floor. I'm not ready to have a baby. I won't be ready for about another five or so years. 

I walked downstairs and let my body fall limply onto our couch. Mum was out being... mum. No big changes there. I was alone again. Me and whoever it was that was growing in my stomach.

Then it hit me; I couldn't call my baby 'it' or 'the baby' until it was born. I needed to think of a name. For a girl... Marina? No, I hate a girl named that. Maybe Jennifer. Nope, too popular.

The phone rang and I reluctantly answered it, fearing that it might be my mum or one of her friends. 

"Hello?"

"Maz, hey it's me." Trunks didn't sound too happy, but he didn't sound too distraught either. Something was not right with this picture.

"What's up?" I didn't really want to talk to him at the moment. I guess you could say I'm still a little bitter about being pregnant even though it's not entirely his fault. 

"I talked to mom..." He paused, I think for emphasis or something like it. " And she wants you to come out here and see us."

I didn't understand. "Why?"  

"Dunno. Just said it would probably be good for you to take a break, come out, and see everyone out here."

"She wasn't...mad?" I asked reluctantly; I didn't really want to know the answer, but my mouth has a tendency to do whatever it wants.

"She didn't really want to talk about it. Said something about needed to talk to Dad and ChiChi or something. I'm not sure. Have you told anyone yet?" 

Yeah, great way to put the limelight back on me, buttwad.  "No... Not yet." I didn't even want to think about telling anyone yet. However... " I think we need to think of names though."

Silence for a moment... "I already thought about a couple."

Oh no, I knew where this was going. I am stopping the whole running gag about undergarments right here and now. "Sorry Trunks, no child of mine will be named after any of the clothes that I keep in my top drawer."

I swear I could almost hear him grinning.

"So that's where you keep them, huh? I'll hafta keep that in mind. But on a serious note, I did think of some names. I was thinking along the lines of Catherine or Katarina if it's a girl and Jason or Barry if it's a boy."

"I don't like Jason or Barry...they're too...commonplace. I like Catherine though. I thought of a couple names too. For a girl, Emily or Bianca and for a boy Marius or Alex."

"Hmmm... I don't like the name Alex; I knew a gay kid named Alex. I've never heard of Marius though. I like it."

"Then it's settled. If the baby is a girl, it's Catherine. If it's a boy, it's Marius." I was quite pleased with the outcome of the names. Katerina reminded me a stripper name, which I have a feeling is where Trunks found it.

"Ok then. I'll be back out there sometime tomorrow to pick you up, so see if someone can give you a ride to school, kay?" 

"That's fine, I'll just see if Panny can pick me on her way."

We said out goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I really am pleased with the turnout of the names. I was terrified that he would suggest Trunks Jr. or Vegeta the second. I dunno. 

Now I just need to tell people. But who first? I'm not worried about telling Mum. I doubt she'll even care. I need to tell Panny and Uub though. And I need to tell Videl, because she's really the closest thing I've ever had to a mum. 

She's going to be so disappointed in me. Which, overall, is much worse than her being mad. Do ever remember when you screwed up as a kid and your parent was just like 'I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed.'? Well, I know it hurts a lot more.

I picked up the phone and began to dial Panny`s number. After talking to Videl for about 5 minutes, it was decided that I would go over there for dinner tonight. 

Wish me luck

A/N: I hope you all liked it! I will update as soon as I can! Please review!


	9. Tears

Author`s Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry this took me forever to get up, but I've been busy as all hell! But I get to go home in 2 days, so hopefully I`ll be able to update more often! I hope you like the chapter!

*Big hugs to Aerith, my beta reader!

~*~

Well, what can I say? Dinner went well, for the most part, or at least as well as can be expected. I told Pan and Uub separately from Mohan and Videl. We were sitting out side as the sun was going down and we were looking at the stars.   
  
"Do you ever wonder what you'll be when you 'grow up'?" Uub was looking up at the stars and repeated the question that we used to ask each other when we were growing up and doing the same thing.  
  
Pan sighed. " I suppose I'll have a family and a good job." She looked over at me. "What about you, Mazzie?"  
  
I closed my eyes. "I'm gunna give up drugs, have a kid. Maybe finish high school." I paused. "Probably in that order too." I opened my eyes to see my two best friends looking at me with their eyebrows raised.   
  
"We mean soon, Maz." Uub spoke up. "Like after high school. A job, you know?"  
  
Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Ok, well… let me put it to you this way then. I plan to give up drugs now. Cold turkey and all. Then, in about eight months I plan to give birth to a beautiful baby." It was hard to keep the tears in and so I kept my eyes closed.  
  
Pan and Uub exchanged looks. "Marron, you have to be pregnant for nine months. You would have to be pregnant now for that to…" Realization dawned on Uub as he put two and two together.  
  
I opened my eyes as the tears slid down my cheek. Pan's breath caught in her throat as she stared at me in slight horror. Uub just stared.  
  
"Damien? That son of a bitch! I'm gunna kill that mother-"   
  
"No." I croaked. "Trunks. We…I…We're having a baby." The tears were freely falling now. I hadn't told anyone and I guess it was building up inside of me this whole time.   
  
Pan rushed to my side and began to shush me. Uub looked like he was going to kill someone. I suppose he felt it was his duty since he was like my brother. My big brother… who was strong and likes to fight.  
  
"We obviously had sex… but I wanted to, so don't go to try and threaten him of anything like that."   
  
Pan made me look at her. "Does Day know?" I could see the worry in her eyes.  
  
I shook my head 'no'. "I'm going to see Goten and Trunks tomorrow. I'll probably spend some time out there. Pan, can you pick me up for school tomorrow? Trunks just wants to pick me up from school. Mom won't miss me."  
  
She nodded. Videl walked outside and smiled warmly at our little group. I don't think she knew what was going on, but I was sure she would know soon enough. T  
  
She got close enough to see my tears and a look of concern instantly overtook her features. "Marron, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
I swallowed hard. "Videl, you had Pan when you were really young, right?"  
  
Videl paled and walked closer to me, putting an arm around my neck. "Damien?" She questioned.  
  
I shook my head again. "No." I whispered. "Trunks."  
  
It was a good thing that people who loved me and wouldn't judge me surrounded me or I would have completely broken down. She embraced me and my cries shook my body as I cried onto her shoulder.   
  
Gohan walked outside with a look of equal concern. Pan stood and escorted him back inside; I think she told him, much to my relief.   
  
My cries finally subsided and we managed to eat a wonderful meal quite peacefully outside under the stars. My eyes were still watery and running down my cheeks, but I felt a bit better about telling someone what was going on.   
  
A knock at the door sounded and Gohan walked inside to answer it for whoever might be waiting on the other side.   
  
Videl gave me a reassuring hug. "Does Trunks know?"  
  
"Do I know what?" Trunks walked through the door and smiled awkwardly. He noticed the tear stains on my face and a look of concern overcame his face. "What's going on? Maz, are you ok?"  
  
I couldn't help it. Everyone was looking at him like he had killed a child. It wasn't fair to him, especially since it was a good deal my fault.  
  
He walked over to me and kissed my cheek; oblivious to the dirty looks he was getting for unfair reasons.   
  
"Ok, just for the record, this is NOT by any means, Trunks` fault. It was my fault too."  
  
What we were talking about dawned on Trunks as he realized what I was talking about. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head; a trait he had acquired from `Ten, no doubt.   
  
He looked at me and forced a small smile. "We need to tell your mom. Mom insists."  
  
It was going to be a long night.

~*~

A/N: OK, that's all for now, but I hope you liked it and please please review!


	10. Home

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Yay! I'm home and I think that's why I was able to update so soon! This chapter is in Trunks POV, so yeah. Also, the last chapter was on the same day as this on (I forgot to the put the date * grins sheepishly *). I hope you all like the chapter and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so you can't sue my poor ass!

December 9th

Marron followed me dejectedly up the stairs to her doorway. Her mom was home; the car was there. 

I knew she was mad at me. She knew that we had to tell her mom, but she didn't want me to point it out.  In her mind, I knew she just wanted to escape and run away. It was the way she had always been, since as long as I've known her. 

She walked in the door before me and closed it after I had entered. Her mom looked up from the couch and smiled at me. 

"Trunks, so good to see you again." She smiled at me. Not Marron, me. 

I laughed nervously. Yeah, nice to see me… until you hear that I knocked up your daughter.  I shuddered. It sounded so damn crude. _Knocked up_. 

Marron looked at me. I could still see the tear lines from when she was over at Pan's. It broke my heart to see that I was putting her through this. She must have sensed something because she looked away quickly and walked into the kitchen. 

Ju looked at me curiously. "Something wrong, Trunks? You and the kid don't look too thrilled about something." She smiled warmly. She wasn't acting the way that Marron described her to me. 

Maz walked back in and sat down on a couch opposite her mom. She looked at me with her piercing eyes and I caught the hint that she wanted me to sit next to her. 

"I hafta…" Marron started before I took her hand in mine. "We hafta tell you something." 

Ju raised an eyebrow and looked from Marron to me. "Ok…"

"Mom…" She paused. "Ummm… How do I say this?"

 She caught my eye and I noticed how scared she was. Of what though… I have no idea.

"Mom… You are going to be a very young grandmother." Marron closed her eyes tightly after the words flew from her mouth and I could feel her body tense up, anticipating the very worst that would come.

She looked so fragile against my chest like she was right now. I reached out and ran my fingers through her golden silk hair. 

She looked up and me and then at her mother. 

Ju was staring blankly at her. I could see a tinge of anger and something else in her face. It sounds harsh, but I think it was disgust. 

She opened her mouth and then closed it, perhaps thinking of what it was she wanted to say. "You're… you're pregnant? Well that's just fucking wonderful, Marron." She paused. "I assume the bastard child is Damien's? Little slut…"

I cringed. _'The bastard child'_? That wasn't fair. I'm pretty sure Marron was thinking the same thing, because, where fear and hesitation in her face one was, there was now anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She stood up. "You're probably the worst mother in the entire world! You have _never_ been there for me, and from this conversation, I now know you will never be there for my _baby_!"

I pulled Marron gently back onto the couch and I looked at her mother. "The bas… the baby is mine." I couldn't say the word. It was too cruel and unfair to the baby. 

As the information sunk in for Ju, Marron was looking down the hall. She wanted to go get her things and leave. 

"I'm going to spend some time with Trunks and his family for a while." Marron stood and looked at her mother with a burning hate that I had never seen in her before. "I'll contact you if I need anything."

"What about all the drugs and parties? You think you can just up and quit like that? I know you Marron, you'll fuck up this baby's life."

Marron turned around sharply and glared at her mother. "Old woman! I don't know who the hell you think you are. You're no saint here, little miss, 'I drink and I fuck all sorts of men'! I can change and I will and you'll be so pissed because of what you just said."

Ju raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Because I will see to it that you have no part whatsoever in this baby's life."

With that, Marron walked to her room, packed a few things, and dragged me out the door.

I took her bag from her and put it in the car. I opened the door for her and she climbed in. After I was in, she scooted over to me and let me hug her as she cried onto my shoulder.

"That was so not like me. I'm supposed to be strong and I'm not supposed to cry." She whispered more to herself than to me.  Her eyes were darker from crying and she was looking around the car with her eyes. 

"Marron." She looked up at me and slowly blinked. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right there next to you through this whole ordeal." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

She backed out of my grasp a little bit and looked around some more, as if she was taking in what I had said to her. She looked like a child. She looked innocent and fragile and I just wanted to take her away from all the pain she had ever known.

More than anything though, I wanted to change the past. I wanted to take back the fact that one of my childhood friends had raped her when I left. I wanted to change the fact that, I more or less destroyed her entire life. 

She looked back at me and sighed. "I just want to get away from everything. Have you ever wanted that Trunks, or is that just some silly fantasy that I made up when I was about fourteen years old?"

I couldn't help but let a little smile show. "That's what I've wanted for what seems like forever. Marron. But I'm going to take you away from everything that hurts you." _I hope that I'm not one of those things._

She smiled a tiny smirk and wrapped her arms around me. "Where are we going to go tonight, Trunks? I have to go to school tomorrow to pick up my work and all that crap."

"Maz, you forget, I'm not exactly broke. I'm sure there's vacancy at a hotel around here somewhere."

She nodded and sat back as I started my car. We drove around for about twenty minutes before we found a place I thought was nice enough for us and I checked us in. 

It was a moderately sized one bed, which would have been awkward if things had been any different. 

I thought I would be able to ignore my attraction to her, that I would be able to sleep next to her for one night without having any dirty thoughts or such ideas. Apparently, however, the tension was so high in both of us that we needed the workout that we went through. 

The fact that she was pregnant did nothing to the truth that we were great in bed together. 

December 10th

When I woke in the morning, (unnaturally early thanks to about two years of working an early office job), I stared at her next to me as she slept. 

She looked like an angel, with her golden hair around her head and her bare shoulders.  If I were a painter, I would have painted her a thousand times just like this. She was absolutely beautiful. 

I felt myself smile. _And I am going to have a child with this angel._

I kissed her cheek as softly as I could before I climbed out of bed and pulled some pants on. I walked down to the lobby to get her some breakfast and some juice and walked back up to the room. 

Marron was awake and had just climbed into the shower. Ten minutes later, she was out, ran a brush through her hair and was ready to run by the school and then back home. 

Her new home though, not the hellhole she had grown up in. 

We threw all our junk in the car and I sat and waited while she went to get her things. 

I couldn't help but wonder, would Marron really be able to give up the drugs and the drinking?  I knew she wanted to; she was very selfless like that; she didn't want our baby to have a screwed up life. 

I still worried though. Not about her, but what other people would do. Damien, mainly. Dumb idiot, that one.  Once people get into all that shit, the other people tend to take leaving as an insult. 

Uub was probably the only exception. He had grown up in a hard family- one that wasn't his own. I knew this from watching it happen, of course, but who really wants to admit that they watched one of their best friends be beaten to the point of passing out? 

Yeah, not me. 

After about forty minutes of waiting, Marron came back to my car with a disturbed look on her face. She noticed I was staring at her and waved it away with her hand.

"Damien." She must have noticed how pissed that made me because she quickly explained. "He knows I'm pregnant and he thinks it's his. He tried to convince me that I was being a moron and that I should stay and move in with him." She rolled her eyes. She wasn't telling me something.

After staring at her for a minute, I started the car. When she wanted to tell me, she would. It was just the way she was. 

She leaned over and allowed me to kiss her deeply before we pulled out onto the road and onto the way to our future, whether it would be tons of fun or full of strife. 

Marron watched the school as we drove by on the highway. I hoped she would tell me what had happened soon. 

~*~*~

A/N: Ok, that's all for now! It was a long chapter, so please please review! * grins * If you have any questions or anything like that, lemme know and I'll try to answer them for you! 


	11. Better

Author's Note: Ok, sorry everyone for this taking so damn long! I started school (college) again, so I've been busy with that and I'm working again too! But I really will try to get chapters up as soon as I can! Thanks for all the reviews! I love ya all!

Cass

December 10th (Marron)

We got to Trunks` house a little after seven. I never realized how long the drive really was. I guess I appreciate Trunks a little more now for making that drive just to see me. 

After the barrage of hugs from Bulma, we sat down to dinner in unsettling silence. Someone was bound to bring up the fact that I was pregnant… It was just a matter of time and how many times they had already talked about it.

Hell, I was going to give Bulma her first grandchild. Too bad it wasn't planned by any means.

During the span of the meal, Trunks and Bra spoke almost in whispers about Uub and Pan. 

"So how are they doing, Marron? I haven't seen Pan since we lived out there." Bulma smiled. 

I forced a small grin. "Fine." I lied. "She's doing well in school, to say the least." That part was true; although Panny was a pothead, she was still as intelligent as ever, if not more so. 

"Well that's good to hear. Goten will probably be by either tonight or tomorrow. He was very excited when he heard you would be coming to town. How long will you stay with us, Marron?" Bulma looked up at me expectantly.

I bit my lower lip and Trunks caught my eye. "I don't have anywhere else to go anymore, I'm afraid."

Bulma furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, I'm sure your mother-"

"My mother wants no part in my life any longer, and I have no intention of going against her in this matter." I sighed and looked at my plate. "She made her opinion of me quite clear when I last saw her."

"I think Marron and I should get an apartment together for the time being." Trunks finally decided to join the conversation.  He looked at me and faltered. "I… I think it would best for the both of us, as well as for the baby."

Finally, someone had mentioned the fact that a baby was in the picture somewhere. 

Bulma looked from Trunks to me. "Have you two started looking for a place yet?"

I shook my head no. He had never even talked about it with me, but I think it was a bit of the way he was: an improviser.

Bulma smirked in a very Vegeta-like manner. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head, formulating a game plan. "We have a guest house just on the other side of the freeway. It hasn't been used in a while, so I'm sure it's a bit dusty, but you're more than welcome to use it until you gather your bearings."

Trunks looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Sounds good to me. Marron, you can finish school on the internet, they have that now. And I have a job."

I nodded. Considering my options that were laid out in front of me, this one was the most appealing so far. 

Dinner was cleared away and I followed Trunks to his room. 

He closed the door behind me and rubbed my arms. "You sure this is what you want? I mean, the guesthouse and all?"

I nodded. "What other choice do we have? I want to get the rest of my things though, and I want to keep in touch with Pan and Uub."

Trunks smirked. "Bra is still all upset over Uub and how he's not 'saving himself for her' as she says it. I swear, my sister is a mental." He leaned in and I let him kiss me. "You don't mind spending a few nights here?"

"Nah. I can manage staying in your messy-ass room for a few nights." I smirked. "Besides, I guess it could be worse, right? I could be stuck over at Damien's house or something."

He opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. Trunks opened the door before I was thrown onto my back on his bed by a blur of black hair. 

`Ten hugged me to the point I thought I would pass out. "Ugh! Mazzie, you don't know how dull it's been around here without you! Trunks is a total bore, working all the time and going out on dates…"  
  


 I looked at Trunks and raised a mocking eyebrow. "Oh really? Well then. `Ten, I'll just hafta go hang out with you all the time then, since I doubt Trunks will have the time to entertain me… being pregnant and all."

Goten gasped and jumped off of me. "It's true then? Geez, I thought it was all just a sick joke or something."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Trunks roll his eyes. "I swear, G, you really aren't the sharpest tool in the drawer, are you?" He made his way over to me and rubbed my stomach in an affectionate way.

Maybe he would be a better father than I had hoped?

"Wow… can I feel your belly, Maz?" Goten was looking at my stomach like it was worth a million dollars or something like that.

I smiled and nodded. "You won't feel anything though. I don't even know how far along I am." 

Goten ran his hands over my belly gently. "I bet you'll be one of those real cute pregnant girls who carries the baby right in front like a little soccer ball. When do you have a doctor's appointment to find out when you will have it and whether it'll be a boy or girl?"

I shrugged. We hadn't talked about it yet; my whole little doctor-phobia and all. I looked at Trunks.

"I think mom is going to schedule an appointment for next week for us. We'll know more then." He kissed my cheek quickly. "I'll be right back." With that, he stood and left the room.

`Ten looked at me and I felt myself smile. "What are you thinking?"

"Are you two still fooling around?" He didn't even hesitate for a minute. "`Cause if you are, you should be real careful so you don't get even more pregnant."

I swear, I wonder how many times that child was dropped on his head when he was a baby… Either that, or did ChiChi smoke massive amounts of pot when she was pregnant with him? "`Ten, once you're prego, you can't get _more_ prego!"

His gaze dropped to the floor and then he quickly looked back up. "You sure?"

I nodded and smirked. "Yes, I'm pretty sure, but then, I've never been pregnant before, so we'll just leave it at that."

He smiled. "Well, if you get more pregnant and you don't want it, I'm sure you could give it to Bulma or something." He reached over and let his hand fall on my stomach. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Trunks walked back into the room and leaned against the doorway. "Marius for a boy or Catherine for a girl." 

`Ten nodded. "I hope you have a little boy… that way… well, I dunno, but I think it would be cool." He smirked the famous Son grin.  Did I ever mention that I love Son Goten? Cause I do. 

"I hope we have a boy too." Trunks piped up. "I just think it would be cool to have someone carry on my name and all… that plus it would just be easier… Mom said I was a hell of a lot easier to raise than Bra was."

"If we have a boy, he'll be a mama's boy." I smirked at the look on Trunks' face. 

We talked like that for about an hour, just what it will be like when I have my baby. Goten finally went out to the living room and crashed on the couch. 

"I'm gunna go shower. I'll be back in a few minutes." Trunks kissed me quickly before grabbing a towel off the floor and walking into the bathroom.

I sat back and smiled to myself. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all? 

Bra appeared at the door and raised an eyebrow. "So what's it like, being pregnant and all with one of the most famous people in the country?" There was an acidic tone to her voice.

Let me set the record straight; Bra and I used to be like sisters. Then she left and Uub knew he wouldn't be able to stay loyal in such a long distance relationship, so he broke up with her, hoping to leave it on a good note. Everything went fine until Uub discovered that he felt butterflies in his chest whenever Pan was around (which he confided to me under a strict oath to not mention to ANYone.). Basically, Bra told me to chose: abandon Uub because he fell in love or not talk to her because she was insanely jealous. 

I obviously took Uub's side. He did nothing wrong and I love him. Just because Bra thought she could use me to get to Uub doesn't mean that her plan went through as scheduled. 

"Well, it's a walk in the park." I said sarcastically. "You should really try it some day."

"Are Pan and Uub still together?" She cut right to the point. 

"Does it matter?" I began to busy myself with brushing my hair.

She sat down on Trunks' bed and brushed a strand of aqua colored hair behind her ear. "Yes, I think it does." 

"Then why don't you call him and ask?" Needless to say I am sick of all this damn drama.

"Why should I when I have you here and I can just ask you? He misses me, doesn't he? Pan was always so damn plain." She smirked to herself while I lost it.

"Ok, Bra, I know I am in your house, but I don't know who the hell you think you are. Pan is an incredible person who isn't so petty and so stuck on herself that she walks into inanimate objects. That's why Uub loves her. He loves her, he is with her, and he will always love her. He doesn't talk about you, he doesn't think about you, so just get over yourself and get over him."

The mild look of shock was quickly hidden. "How do _you_ know all of this?" She narrowed her eyes slightly. 

I couldn't help but smirk. "Because he loves me too. He is my best friend in the world and he tells me everything. He tells me more than he tells Pan. He figures I made a sacrifice for him, not that I really need to get into that or anything, but he loves me and tells me why he couldn't be with you."

"So why won't you tell me then?" She tried to make her voice a little bit nicer. 

"Because you are a bitch and because I am not here to relay Uub's private thoughts to you."

Thankfully Trunks showed up in the room wearing nothing more than a blue terry cloth towel around his waist. "What's going on?" He looked slightly concerned. 

"Nothing, Bra was just leaving, weren't ya?"

She glared at me. "I'm calling him and telling him everything you just said."

"You do that then." I smirked. 

She stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. 

Trunks looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "I swear, your sister is the biggest drama queen in the world."

He walked up to me, pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "I think I can think of someone else."

Sometimes he makes me feel those butterflies Uub was talking about.

A/N: Ok, that's all for now! I hope you all liked it and please review! Thanks much!


End file.
